


Under Stars

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: She is bright light, a vision in the darkness of his imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liaratsoniii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/gifts).



> Yikes, Cullen, step away from the children.
> 
> (Ellaina is 18, Cullen is 30)

Ellaina Lavellan is beautiful. Tall, yet slight, a youthful body that seems almost as though it is not yet fully grown, her face  soft just like the curves of her frame. An innocent girl, who accepted the role as first Herald, then Inquisitor, with a grace Cullen wouldn’t have expected of someone ten years older. She’s truly remarkable.

 

_ He’s  _ a dirty old man, and Cullen is sure the people of the inner circle would throw him out of Skyhold if they were able to read his thoughts. He tries to keep away from Cole to the best of his abilities, knowing that he’d be able to see Cullen’s twisted mind, the fantasies he’s built up and thinks of whenever he feels lonely in his bed, too big for just one person. He thinks of Ellaine next to him, then below him, imagines her whispering into his ear about how long she’d wanted to crawl into his bed. _ ‘You’re still so young,’ _ he says in his darkest dreams, when even the man he is in his subconscious mind knows how wrong it is what he’s doing.  _ ‘I’m an adult,’ _ Ellaine would state, with all the conviction of a eighteen year old who thinks she’s seen it all in those few, short years spent with her clan.  _ ‘Barely,’ _ Cullen would whisper, before losing himself and doing to her whatever he craved that night.

 

He wakes up with his breeches a mess almost every morning, but sometimes he manages to pull them down and lay hand on himself for a few, short pumps over his cock before he’s spilling over his chest, the image and feeling of Ellaina’s body against his still feeling so real. He wants her, more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life, but he’ll be damned to lay hand on her before she gives him the go ahead.

 

It comes in the form of him pulling her in a dark corner on the battlements after admitting that he cares for her, not wanting any more scouts to see them so closely together after one of them had nearly interrupted their first kiss. Her reservations about their relationship had come not from how young she is, but because she’s a mage, and Cullen tries to show with every kiss just how much he doesn’t care about it. He’s ashamed, his erection pressing against her thigh as he pushes her against the wall, praying to Andraste that she doesn’t notice. _ She wants this, _ he has to remind himself three times in-between kisses, her hands pulling at his arms so he doesn’t step away from her. He would, weren’t it for the iron grip and the little moans of frustration she lets out when he separates their lips. He kisses her just so he doesn’t have to listen to them, not wanting to give himself the satisfaction of knowing what she might sound like when she’s coming.

 

He barely makes it up into his chambers before he pushes down his trousers and fucks into his fist, imaging Ellaina’s legs spread in front of him. 

  
  


Chess with Dorian becomes a new kind of torture, the knowing looks the mage gives him making a cold sweat run down Cullen’s back. He knows that Dorian is one of Ellaina’s best friends, and probably one of the few she feels comfortable with sharing things about their blossoming… _ relationship. _ Cullen tries to be a gentleman, he really does, but he can’t help himself when Ellaina comes into his office while doing her rounds, curling up on his lap and kissing him breathless for the better part of half an hour. His hands wander, over her back at first and then down to her waist, ending up on her hips and ass when she shifts on top of him. He’s started taking off his gloves when she walks into the room, though he doesn’t dare letting his hands travel beneath her clothes yet. He’s got that much self-respect. 

 

“Ellaina seems… positively _ taken _ with you,” Dorian says after finishing a turn, leaning back in his chair to study Cullen’s reaction. He swallows hard, his face hot and his ears rushing with blood. A single drop of sweat makes it’s way from his hairline down to his temple. “Don’t worry, Commander, I’m not here to tell you off. Ellaina is old enough to make whatever decisions she pleases.” 

 

“Good,” Cullen rasps, clearing his throat when the word gets stuck in his throat. “I would never do anything she would not- I mean, I wouldn’t do anything _ ever _ , even if-” 

 

“What’s _ twelve years  _ anyway, right?” Dorian interrupts, raising a single eyebrow at him. Cullen’s hands feel clammy inside his gloves. 

 

He lets Dorian win that round.

  
  


He has her on his desk, standing between her legs as she looks up at him, biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying out as his hands rub over her inner thighs. Cullen tears them away before he can do something stupid, deciding to do something just marginally less insane, like opening the many buttons of her tunic. He pushes it to the side when the last one springs open, looking at more smooth skin than he should be allowed to see - only her breasts are covered. He wants to devour her, stretch her to till the point of nearly breaking, but instead he leans down and kisses over her clavicle, sucking a bruise into the soft skin just above her left breast. He reaches to her band with shaky fingers, pulling it down inch by inch until her nipples are freed, stiffening in the cold air that comes in from the broken roof above. Ellaina moans when his lips close around one, softly sucking while his fingers play with the other. 

 

The way he’s arched above her has his cock presses against the sharp edge of his desk, but he’s glad for the slightly painful distraction - he doesn’t want to come in his pants like a teenager, not when he’s supposed to be the experienced one. If he can’t even give her that, there is really no hope for him. Not young enough to be her boyfriend, too awkward to teach her anything about her own body. Though the way he has her writhing beneath him gives him pause. She seems to enjoy it, might not even realise he’s having an existential crisis anytime he touches her. 

 

He pulls the band down even further, until the fabric hangs loosely around her waist, her breasts on full display. They’re small, but perky, her nipples pink and tiny in the middle. Even after playing with them they’re still smaller than Cullen is used to from others, and he’s quick to tell himself why; she barely counts as a woman. He bites his tongue as he leans back, watching as he palms her tits, pushing them together to create a cleavage. He lets go of them, staring as they bounce back into the position dictated by gravity, slightly hanging to the sides although there is no sag to them at all. He presses forwards against the table, reveling in the sharp pain against his erection.

 

“Cullen.” He snaps his eyes open at her whisper, watching as her hands reach out for him, pulling at the fabric he layers above his breastplate until he gives in and leans down again. He holds himself up on his forearms as he kisses her, pushing his tongue into her mouth until he has her sighing against his lips. His armour makes it impossible for him to feel her body, and he’s toying with the idea of taking it off, but it seems like the last barrier that keeps him from doing something he can’t take back anymore.

 

He’s not sure if they’re ready for this. 

 

With a frustrated whine he steps back, pulling up her breast band and working her top closed again. His fingers are shaking as he tries to button it up, and half-way through Ellaina takes over, pushing his trembling hands away. She looks unhappy, her lips pressed tightly together as she sits up on the table, her legs still spread with Cullen standing between them. He can’t keep himself from reaching out again, letting his hands travel over her now hidden-away breasts and down her front, cursing himself as he allows his hand to stroke between her legs. He can feel how hot she is through the thin material of her trousers, and he feels his knees buckle with the knowledge. 

 

“You should probably leave, I have work to do,” Cullen whispers, pulling back his hand and gripping the material of his breeches to keep himself from reaching out for Ellaina again. 

 

“Maybe I can come over in the evening?” she asks, looking up at him with big, hopeful eyes. It makes him feel like a monster.

 

“...I don’t think that would be a smart idea.”

 

Ellaina nods and hops off the desk when Cullen steps back, turning her back to her so she doesn’t see the bulge in the front of his trousers. 

  
  


He’s scared she’ll think he’s rejecting her because he doesn’t want her, when in reality it’s because it scares him how  _ much _ he wants her. In _ any way _ he can. His eyes linger when he sees her walking in the courtyard and he has trouble concentrating at the war table when it’s a particularly boring topic - the only time he still seems to pay attention is when they’re actively discussing his troops, which he’s been drilling extra hard the last few days. He’s frustrated - Ellaina hasn’t come into his office to spend private time with him the last few days, and he knows she’s set to leave for Orlais in a few days, preparations already on their way. Cullen can’t decide if their forced time apart does their relationship favours or not - it certainly maches him ache for her even more, his fantasies turning into dark parodies of making love to her on his desk, bending her over, slapping her bottom with the belt he wears around his waist. He’s heard her yelp before when biting her lip, and he can only imagine her cries of pain when the leather would strike her ass. 

 

“Inquisitor, a word?” he asks when Josephine and Leliana are making their way out, the latter shooting him a dark glare over her shoulder, but ultimately leaving them alone in the war room.

 

“What is it?” Ellaina asks, wrapping her arms around her torso as if she’s trying to hold herself. She looks so small, like this, as if she’s going to break any minutes. 

 

“I miss you,” Cullen admits, stepping closer but not touching her. He wants her to initiate it, show him once again that she wants this just as much as he does, that he doesn’t mind it when he pushes her. And he knows he’s pushing her, even if she won’t admit it; he’s her first relationship, her _ first _ in everything. “I feel like you misunderstood my meaning in my office, a few days ago. And I’m… sorry, if I made you feel unwanted.”

 

She lets her arms drop to her side and looks at the ground, biting at dry patch on her lower lip until it turns red and starts to bleed a little. He reaches out for her, but reminds himself that he wants her to take the first step. 

 

“You’re very much wanted,” he adds in a whisper, and that’s all it takes before she’s hugging him, her face pressed against the cold steel of his armour. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of the soap she uses to wash her hair - sweet, rosey, probably something imported straight from Val Royeaux. He must stink of sweat from running drills and walking rounds through the soldier’s camp. 

 

“Will you come up to my room tonight?” Ellaina asks quietly, her voice muffled against his chest. Cullen hums and agreement and leans down to kiss her lips, angling her head up so they fit together. She’s so much smaller than him, he has to lean down quite a bit when she doesn’t meet him on her toes. 

  
  


Cassandra intercepts him that evening, when he’s making his way to her bedroom. He feels as though he’s sneaking to do something naughty, and he can’t help the way he flinches when she calls out his name, stopping him just as he’s about to walk through the door that lead to the stairs to the Inquisitor’s quarters. The fact that he’s out of armour and wearing casual clothing doesn’t help. 

 

“Cullen,” Cassandra says as she stops in front of him, giving him a once-over before furrowing her eyebrows, an angry wrinkle forming between them, “I wanted to talk to you about the Inquisitor.”

 

“Can it not wait?” Cullen asks, just stopping himself short from shifting from foot to foot. “She’s expecting me.” 

 

“I know she is.” Cassandra doesn’t sound happy, and Cullen knows she disapproves. How couldn’t she? She knows them both well enough to realise that there’s nothing good that come of this. “You must know why I’ve come to talk to you.”

 

“I can guess.” Cullen crosses his arms and bites his teeth together. “You do not need to say anything. Chances are that I have told myself the same thing, or worse, before.”

 

Cassandra looks surprised for just a split second before she catches herself, schooling her facial expression into feigned neutrality. With a wave of her hand she indicates Cullen to follow her, not looking behind her to check if he’s really coming. He glances at the door to Ellaina’s quarters one last time and lets out a sigh before jogging after Cassandra, who’s already halfway out the door to the courtyard. She sits on the stone staircase out front, staring at the horizon as the sun sets behind the mountains. Cullen hesitates for just a few seconds before sitting down next to her.

 

“I talked to her first, when I noticed the way she looked at you,” Cassandra begins, keeping her gaze forward. “I told her you are older than you look, hoping it would deter her in any way. I fear it might have made her even more eager.”

 

“I did nothing to entice her,” Cullen says, feeling as though he has to defend himself. He’s watched her, sure, thought about fucking her when in the privacy of his own tower, but he’s never treated her as more than his boss. He had deflected any attempts at flirting to the best of his abilities without seeming too cold or harsh - it’s not his fault she had been relentless in her chase after him. 

 

“I know you think that,” Cassandra laughs quietly, “but you don’t know how young girls work. Any time you didn’t explicitly tell her off, she saw it as a victory.” Silence hangs heavy between them, time ticking by as they watch the sunset. Cullen wants to get up and go to Ellaina’s quarters, but he’s not sure Cassandra is done talking to him yet. She would have dismissed him and gone back to her duties if there wasn’t something else she was deliberating how to tell him.

 

She speaks after a few minutes, making sure nobody is around to hear them before opening her mouth. “She is not yet a woman, Cullen.”

 

“I… suspected as much,” he admits, his cheeks burning as they discuss Ellaina’s virginity so frankly. Truthfully, he’s not sure how to feel it about it. He thinks it should be someone else taking her for the first time, a boy her age, a first love. When he’s alone, he revels in the fact that nobody else had touched her in the way he had, the way he will soon. “I will not do anything she does not ask of me.”

 

Cassandra snorts, but when she looks at him she doesn’t seem amused in the least. “You still don’t understand. She does not know that she will come to regret what she’s about to do in a few years.”

 

Cullen keeps his face in check, though there is anger flaring up in his stomach. It sounds as though Cassandra expects him to bend her over once for the fun of it, then leave her to pick herself up afterwards all alone. He feels more for Ellaina than just temporary lust, or else he would have never considered kissing her that day on the battlements, trying to keep things private between them to avoid the rumours of him just trying to secure his job or angling for a raise by bedding the Inquisitor. Though from Cassandra’s perspective, it must seem as if he hid their relationship to avoid scorn and lectures on proper behaviour. 

 

“With all due respect, Lady Cassandra,” Cullen says as he stands up, dusting nonexistent dirt away from his trousers, “as long as Ellaina will have me, I will stay with her. I think we are done discussing my private life.”  He nods at her before turning and stalking back inside, not stopping for anybody until he finds himself in front of Ellaina’s door. She calls him in after just one knock, and Cullen tries his best to steady his heartbeat as he climbs the last few steps up into her bedroom. 

 

She’s half standing, half hovering over the seat at her table, clearly as out of her element as Cullen himself. He smiles at her and walks over, taking his seat in front of her. She’s prepared tea and pastries, placed them carefully on the desk that’s between them, and there are a few candles lit around the room. It’s just for decorative purposes, Cullen knows; magical lamps are keeping the room lit, just like his office. She’s trying to set a romantic mood. The flimsy blouse and tight breeches she’s wearing make it seem like a seduction.

 

They talk in quiet voices, sharing things about their day and talking about Ellaina’s trip to the Hinterlands. He tells her about growing up in Ferelden before he became a Templar, and she shares stories about clan Lavellan from the Free Marches. They play footsies under the desk, her bare feet sliding between his calves, dragging her toes over the material of his trousers. He’s glad he chose to ditch his armour - he’s never had the opportunity to feel her body against his before, and he can’t wait until the evening progresses to a point where he’ll be able to touch her. He has no intentions of staying the night, but he’s looking forward to what they allow themselves to do with each other. 

 

“Do you want to lie down?” Ellaina asks when they’re done eating, already standing up from her chair and making her way over to the bed. Cullen nods. He can give them enough credit to believe that they can just lie next to each other and kiss without anything more happening.

 

He takes off his boots before slipping under the covers, lying on his back and letting Ellaina curls against his side. He strokes over her side when she lies half on top of him, one of her legs between his and her chest pressed against his. A knee digs into his crotch as she adjusts her position, and Cullen carefully angles her leg so it doesn’t press painfully against his cock anymore. _ She doesn’t know how to do this _ , he realises, how to hold someone in bed without it being uncomfortable for either of them. Not that he has much more experience - most of his encounters had been hurried and devoid of any romance. He’ll treat her better than he has treated himself in the past.

 

Ellaina slants their lips together after a few minutes, not satisfied with simply lying together. Cullen almost chuckles at her impatience, toying with the idea of making her wait even longer but ultimately deciding against it when her hand sneaks beneath his tunic, eagerly touching whatever sliver of skin she can get her hands on. She’s never had the opportunity to explore his body like he had hers when he laid her bare before him on his desk, and he knows she must be curious to know what it’s like to touch a man. He remembers how excited he had been the first time a girl had undressed for him - he’d tried his best to be respectful, but he’d almost come at the sight of breasts with hard nipples, there for him to touch and kiss. He can’t fault her for wanting to experiment, but he can fault himself for allowing her. 

 

“Slow down,” he rumbles when Ellaina pushes her tongue into his mouth and climbs on top of him, her crotch dangerously close to where his cock is already hardening between his legs. “There is nobody here to interrupt us.”

 

“I don’t want slow,” Ellaina whines, grabbing for the hem of her blouse and pulling it over her head, baring herself to him. There’s only the faintest hint of a yellowing bruise above her left breast from where Cullen had given her a love bite, and desire shoots through him as he remembers how good it had felt, having her beneath him. He’s tempted to turn them both around, pin her into the bed and take her right there and then, but he won’t allow himself to. 

 

She sees him stare at the bruise and gingerly it with her finger. “Cassandra saw it when we were changing into armour. I said it was from battle, but I don’t think she believed me.”

 

Cullen’s mouth runs dry. He understands why Cassandra had intercepted him, now - she probably thinks he’s ravishing her right now. He mentally curses himself for being so stupid and leaving marks on her body, when he knew she would get undressed around her companions quite frequently. It hadn’t been any different with the Templars; Cullen had seen more nude recruits in his life than he cares to admit.

 

“Cassandra mentioned my age to you,” he states after a few seconds of silence. He’s never told her he’s thirty already, that his birthday had been just a few days before they had meant. It didn’t seem important - he doesn’t go around announcing his age to everybody he met. He only knew her age because Cassandra had been worried about her being too young for the role of Inquisitor, before they had all decided that there was no better alternative. 

 

“She did. I don’t care that you’re older than me.”

 

Cullen wants to tell her that she should - even if they make it work between them, they’ll always feel the decade of live experiences Ellaina still has to make that Cullen already had behind him. Her role as Inquisitor might speed up the process, but this is still the first time she’s away from home and her clan, while Cullen had already spent a decade living in another country before returning to Ferelden. He hasn’t had parents since he was thirteen, while Ellaina admitted to missing her family desperately - he guesses they have something in common there, a sudden break away from their roots due to being called away for a higher cause. His Templar training had made him grow up fast, and he can see it happening to Ellaina as well.

 

“Cassandra said that you’re… innocent,” Cullen doesn’t like the feeling of the word in his mouth, but he doesn’t want to call her a virgin or a maiden - it seems to crass to describe her like that, when she’s so much more. “Untouched,” he clarifies after a pause.

 

“She… did?” Ellaina asks, pushing her face into the crook of Cullen’s neck, her tits pressing against his front. “I wanted to tell you. Maybe today. Soon, if that counts for something.”

 

“I already knew,” Cullen admits. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” Ellaina asks, sounding absolutely miserable. “I tried… faking being experienced. But I thought you might know after.... when we were in your office.”

 

Cullen rests his hand on the back of her head, turning her so he can kiss her. It’s softer when he initiates because he doesn’t have anything to prove and doesn’t have to pretend to be more grown up than he is. All of their times together had been so hurried because she thought that’s how men want it, he realises. 

 

“You don’t have to pretend to be anything you’re not when you’re with me,” Cullen whispers against her lips, his hands traveling down to her neck and then her back, stroking over the bare expanse of smooth skin. His cock is straining in his trousers, and he’s sure Ellaina must be able to feel it from how she’s lying on top of him. 

 

“You don’t care that I’m a virgin?”

 

‘No.” Cullen’s breath puffs against her face as he rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he presses her closer against him, shifting his hips so his cock fits snug between the juncture of her leg and hip. Ellaina gasps as well, her body practically vibrating against his. Cullen curses himself to the Fade and back when he presses her onto her back and unfasten her breeches. He doesn’t pull them down, but he sneaks his right hand inside as he lowers himself on top of her, resting his fingers over her mound. Her smallclothes are damp.

 

He’s barely moving his fingers, but Ellaina is already breathing heavily, moaning as Cullen licks over her nipples before sucking one back into his mouth. It’s getting hot beneath the duvet, their bodies getting warmer by the minute they more they touch each other. Cullen is still wearing all of his clothes, but he doesn’t want to start taking them off without Ellaina initiating it. 

 

“Cullen,” she moans, her fingers stroking over his neck when he kisses down the front of her torso, licking around her belly button. “Please…”

 

He knows what she wants, groaning against her skin when he allows his fingers to travel beneath her underwear. There’s no hair, and her sex is wet and hot, his fingers clumsily slipping over her clit when he tries to rub it, she’s so excited. Cullen doesn’t think he’s ever been with a woman who had gotten so wet for him, and his cock pulses almost painfully between his legs, his balls aching with the need to relieve himself. 

 

“You shaved?” he asks, his tongue feeling heavy inside his mouth.

 

Ellaina nods. “I… asked Dorian about it, and he said you might like it.”

 

Of course he would say that, Cullen thinks darkly. The only women he’s ever had sex with that had shaved had been professionals, but that hadn’t been Dorian’s plan. The lack of hair made her seem even younger than she is, and Cullen knows the mage greatly enjoys teasing Cullen about the age difference between Ellaina and him. 

  
“I don’t… mind. Either way,” Cullen says, hoping that she would give it up and let it grow back without him having to push her in a direction or hurting her self-esteem. She must feel vulnerable already - he doesn’t want to be the cause for any more of her issues. 

 

“Okay,” Ellaina whispers, and when he looks up, she’s blushing and hiding her face beneath her hands.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, crawling up her body again and prying her palms away from her eyes, “you don’t need to be embarrassed with me.” He feels sleazy saying the words, knowing fully well there are multiple reasons as to why _ this _ could make her feel bad. He just doesn’t want it to be because of _ herself _ instead of him. 

 

“Could you… could you take off your tunic?” Ellaina asks as Cullen gently places her hands on his shoulders. “I want to see.”

 

“Of course,” Cullen nods, settling on his knees between her legs and lifting up the fabric, revealing toned muscles and scarred skin. She must know that some of the blemishes on his torso are from magic - fireballs thrown at him during his stay at Kinloch Hold and in Kirkwall. Her position forces her to use her magic offensively, and he hopes she doesn’t think he resents her for that.

 

Ellaina licks her lips, her arms rising as if to touch him, but she stops herself just before her fingertips make contact. Her eyes flicker up to his face, and he smiles and nods reassuringly, taking her hands in his and placing them on his body. He can see from her expression that she’s impressed by his muscles, by how in shape he is. He has to be, leading an army and training new recruits - there’s a war, and he can’t expect to win it if he’s giving his body any slack. 

 

“I’ve never seen a man with so many muscles,” Ellaina admits, her fingers tracing over his six-pack. “You’re… _ chiseled _ .” 

 

Cullen chuckles, suppressing the urge to flex his arms in front of her. “You surely have seen The Iron Bull’s chest.”

 

“Yes, but he doesn’t count,” Ellaina rolls her eyes. “He’s quanari, they all look like that. It’s different with humans - I’ve never really been around anyone who wasn’t an elf before the Conclave.” 

 

“Really?” Cullen asks. He sometimes forgets she’s dalish. In the Circle, the elves hadn’t been treated differently from the humans, and all of them had come from alienages. He had known that there had been a dalish clan outside of Kirkwall, but he never had had dealings with them. His knowledge of traditional elvhen culture was… rather limited. 

 

“Your ears are weird,” Ellaina admits, sitting up a bit so she can touch them, cautious fingers rubbing over the round shell and the lobe. “Are they sensitive?”

 

“I guess?” Cullen laughs nervously. “I never really thought about them before. Are yours?”

 

“I don’t know.” Ellaina frowns. “You could try… touching them?”

 

Cullen nods, pushing Ellaina back onto her back and settling on top of her. He kisses over her throat and then up to those big, long ears that always seem to poke out through her hair. She giggles quietly when his breath tickles over her skin, but it turns into a sigh when Cullen presses his lips to her ear. He feels out of his element - it’s the first time he’s lying with someone who isn’t human, and he’s not quite sure if there’s any more differences he should be aware of. 

 

“Are you going to stay the night?” Ellaina asks when he pulls away from her. She looks hopeful, just like she’d looked in his office when she had asked for the first time.

 

“Yes.” Cullen nods. “But I will not have sex with you.” Ellaina looks disappointed, her eyes darting to his crotch where Cullen is sure she can see the outline of his erection. He smirks. “There’s other things we can do.”

 

With that he unfastens her breeches, slowly pulling them down together with her smallclothes. He can hear her breath hitch when she is laid bare before him, her quim wet and pink between her thighs. Cullen licks over his lips as he lowers himself between them, looking back up at Ellaina one last time before he licks a broad stripe over her slit. 

 

She keens as he licks her, his eyes closed as she takes over all his senses. Her smell is strong because of how wet she is, and Cullen has to swallow after licking over her a few times, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth to spread her taste throughout his mouth. He doesn’t dare push his tongue into her hole, instead just draws circles around it with his tongue before switching over to stimulate her clit, spreading her apart with his thumbs so can has more space to work with. 

 

He can’t deny his own curiosity, and after a few minutes of making her moan with his tongue, Cullen pulls back to sneak a peek at her cunt, looking at flushed flesh, pink and wet. He moves down his thumbs, pressing one against her hole. He can see her maidenhead, he realises with a jolt, a small sliver of skin to the side of her entrance. It’s small enough that he could push his finger inside without hurting it, but it would definitely break were he to put in anything bigger than only one digit. 

 

He’s never broken one before.

 

“Cullen,” Ellaina moans, her thighs trembling when he slowly presses his index finger into her. “Fenedhis!” 

 

Cullen has picked up enough elven from his time in the Circles to know that she’s swearing at him. He grins, pushing and prodding at her entrance, always making sure he’s not too harsh. He doesn’t want to hurt her or make her bleed - it’s inevitable, but he’ll save it for another day. Ellaina’s thighs are beginning to tremble, and he knows she is close. He doesn’t want to keep her on edge for too long, so he pulls out his finger and goes back to massaging her clit with his tongue, feeling her hips grind against his mouth as she gets close. 

 

A strangled moan escapes her when her orgasm takes her, her thighs squeezing around Cullen’s head and her hip snapping up against his head, hurting his neck a little. Cullen presses her back onto the bed, keeping up the circles over her clit until she’s spent, laying lax on her back. She has her eyes closed when Cullen lies down next to her, and her cheeks are flushed pink. She turns on her side when she comes back to reality, pressing their lips together and reaching down to Cullen’s crotch, palming his cock through his trousers. He’s still as hard as ever, a rather impressive bulge showing beneath the light material, and he can’t bring himself to make her stop. 

 

“I want to do the same to you,” Ellaina says, getting on her knees next to him, looking eager. Cullen nods and opens the laces on his trousers, pushing them down. His cock rests upwards against his abdomen when he sits back against the pillows, and he quickly gives himself a few strokes, pulling back his foreskin. The head is wet with precome, dripping onto his skin.

 

Ellaina reaches out, her touch hesitant as she wraps her fingers around his shift. Her touch is way too light, but Cullen gives her some time to get used to the feeling of a cock in her hand, letting her find out how to hold him most comfortably on her own.

 

“It’s a lot softer than I imagined,” she says, shifting on her knees. Cullen wraps an arm around her, his palm resting on the small of her back as she slowly strokes up and down. Her tits look divine when she leans forward, and he keeps his gaze on them as she works her fist over his cock. She stills after a few seconds, leaning down to take the head of his cock into her mouth, but it’s an awkward angle with her still sitting on her knees, next to his body. “How do I…” she trails off, waving her hands at his crotch.

 

“Get on your knees, on the floor,” Cullen says, pushing a pillow into her hands. He moves to the edge of the bed so he’s sitting on it, and Ellaina is quick to place the pillow between his legs, settling on top of it. Cullen leans back on his hands, his cock bouncing a little from the movement. He can see Ellaina following the movement with her eyes and he flexes the muscles in his abdomen to make his cock jerk again, grinning when she opens her mouth in amazement. 

 

Hands wrap around his cock again, and then Ellaina licks over the tip of the head, collecting precome on her tongue before swallowing it. Cullen huffs out a breath, putting one hand into Ellaina’s hair, not pulling or pushing, just keeping a presence on the back of her head. She wraps her lips around him and sucks, experimentally flicking her tongue around his cock. He wonders if she had asked someone how to do this, or if she just naturally knows what she’s supposed to do. She bobs her head a few times, never going deeper than the tip of his cock in her mouth. Cullen remembers a few dreams he’s had where he’s fucking into her throat and pulling at her hair, him setting the pace with her forced to accept whatever he wants to do to her. 

 

“Go deeper,” he orders when he hands starts shaking in an effort to not push her down. Ellaina revels at the order, making a small sound around his shaft as she lowers her head, keeping her body as still as possible as she tries out just how much of his cock would fit into her mouth. Hot slickness envelops Cullen, and he groans as his cock touches the back of her throat, touching soft flesh. Ellaina pulls back immediately, retching a little, but not pulling off completely. “That’s so good, my love,” Cullen groans. “You’re being so good for me.”

 

Ellaina closes her eyes, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. She goes down again, this time pushing against her gag reflex and letting him enter her throat. She only lasts a few seconds before she needs to stop to breathe, a string of spit connecting the top of his cock to her lip when she pulls back.

 

Cullen lowers himself onto his back, his feet still hanging over the edge of the bed when he takes himself in hand, pressing Ellaina’s face down onto his crotch so her mouth fits over his balls. She makes a surprised noise but complies, licking over them as Cullen pulls himself off. The pushes of her tongue are still hesitant, not sure how much pressure to put onto his testicles, or if she should lick, kiss, or suck - Cullen opts to moaning the loudest when she licks over them, showing her what he likes best without having to lecture her.

 

He could get himself off like this, but there’s still something he wants to try.

 

“Sit back,” Cullen mutters, getting up from the bed. Ellaina’s mouth and chin are wet from her spit and his precome when she looks up at him. “Open up,” he orders when he steps close to her, his cock in hand. She opens up immediately, and Cullen places the head of his cock on her lower lip, rubbing over it before pushing back into her mouth. He keeps a tight grip on her air so she doesn’t move and begins thrusting into her, keeping the movements of his hips shallow so he doesn’t end up choking her. Ellaina’s hands are placed upon her thighs, grabbing at herself so she doesn’t reach up and push him away. 

 

The noises she makes bring him to the edge quickly, the wet sucking and retching noises when he pushes in too deep echoing off the walls of her room in cacophony of lust. 

 

“Your mouth or your breasts?” Cullen mutters more to himself than Ellaina, trying to decide where he wants to spill. When she doesn’t move away, he decides to keep her going right until he’s about to come, only stilling when he feels his balls draw up against his body. He pulls out, wraps one hand around Ellaina’s throat and the other around his cock, the head of it still between her lips as he begins to spill, come dribbling into her mouth and onto her tongue. He can see it all, her tongue playing with his seed to figure out his taste. He watches her swallow after he pulls out all the way, pressing her hand in front of her mouth to discreetly wipe away what has spilled onto her lip. 

 

She squeaks when Cullen leans down to kiss her, tasting himself as their tongues meet. He’s tired and quickly breaks off their kiss in favour of settling into bed, holding open his arms for Ellaina to cuddle against him. She smiles as she gets up from the floor, crawling onto the bed and slipping beneath the covers with him.

 

“I liked that,” she whispers after she raises her hand, magically dimming the room until he can barely make out more than shadows. 

 

“I did, too,” Cullen says, kissing her forehead. “I didn’t grip your throat too hard?”   
  
“No, I liked that, too,” Ellaina admits. “When you get rough, I- I like it.”

 

Cullen swallows hard and buries his nose in Ellaina’s hair, not sure what to say. “We should get some sleep,” he whispers finally, closing his eyes and trying not to think of what he’s done, and what he wants to do in the future.

  
  


There are bruises on Ellaina’s skin, purple imprints of his fingers on her hip and throat. He knew he had gripped her too hard yesterday, but he watches her look at them in the mirror when she thinks he can’t see her, fingers tracing over them with a smile. She likes him to be rough, she had said. He had liked being rough, as well.

  
  


Sera’s laugh echoes throughout the stone walls of Skyhold, and Cullen carefully looks around. He doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of her pranks again, and hearing her cackle like that usually means that something bad is about to happen. When he doesn’t see anything out of place, he continues his path from Josephine’s office back to his own, only to stop when he hears Sera and Ellaina talking.

 

“Haven’t got your father here, but at least you’ve got a daddy now,” Sera says, and he can hear Ellaina trying to shush her. “What? Haven’t told him about that yet?”

 

“No, and I never will!” Ellaina sounds mortified. “It’s way too dirty - he’ll think I’m some sort of dalish wench.”

 

“Oh come on now, you don’t really think he’ll leave you over you wanting to call him daddy in bed.”

 

“Stop saying this so loudly!” Ellaina sounds exasperated, and Cullen decides he’s heard enough. The tips of his ears are red and his cock is half-hard in his leather breeches, trapped uncomfortably in the stiff material. It’s as if his mouth is entirely void of saliva, and he’s not sure if he could even form a coherent thought if he tried.

 

He had never been particularly experimental in bed, outside of being a little rough with the women who had enjoyed him being in control. The most devious thing he had ever done was spank a whore’s bottom when taking her from behind - he had liked it, but the dirty feeling of visiting a brothel had made him not want to repeat it with women who weren’t getting paid so he could live out his fantasies. 

 

Ellaina wanting to call him by anything else but his name in bed was definitely out his comfort zone, though he’s not sure he would mind it too much. It’s absolutely filthy, downright sinful, and Cullen would probably not be able to ever look anyone in the eye again, but the thought of her bent over his knees with her ass, asking her daddy to spank her again sends sparks of pleasure down his spine and into his cock. 

 

He meets her in her quarters that night, out of his uniform and back into the casual clothes he’s gotten used to wearing around her. Easier access, she had joked once when perched on his lap in his office, kissing him senseless after a war table meeting. Her fingers had pushed down his pants and taken out his cock, stroking him until he’d finished all over her hand and himself. She had licked her hand clean and he had pressed his middle finger into her cunt until a scout had interrupted them. 

 

She’s only wearing a robe, white, and so thin he can see the colour of her skin beneath, her nipples darker than the rest of her body and peaking against the material. It would be so easy to just rip it off her, bend her over, and take her right then and there, but he has a plan. 

 

“You look nice,” Cullen compliments after kissing her, his hands coming up to the front of the robe, pulling it apart to put more of her cleavage on display. 

 

“You always say that when I’m wearing next to nothing.” Ellaina chuckles and sits back on her desk, Cullen stepping between her legs. The robe stops just above her knees, and it wouldn’t take much for him to push down his trousers and slide into her right now, fuck her until she’s gasping for air.

 

“Better than what you were wearing at the Winter Palace.”

 

“I don’t know how something that looks so good on you can look so awful on everybody else.”

 

Cullen smiles, placing his hands on her back as he leans down to kiss her again. He leans back when she tries to push her tongue into his mouth, stopping her when she tries to follow his movements. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

“Oh?” Ellaina asks, and he can see her mind racing, trying to figure out what it is that’s on his mind. He enjoys seeing her squirm. 

 

“Nothing bad, just… clear something up what you’ve said to me before. About me being rough with you in bed.”   
  
“...or on the table or the chair,” Ellaina mutters, and Cullen pinches her ass, making her squeak and then giggle. “It’s true!”

 

Cullen rubs over her behind, trying to soothe the skin he had just angered. He wants to spank her ass red, until he can see the imprint of his palms on her skin, and he leans forward to whisper into her ear. “What do you think about me hitting your arse?” 

 

Ellaina’s breath hitches, and her fingers twitch where they’re curled into the fabric of Cullen’s tunic. She nods, though she avoids his gaze when he leans back to look at her. She’s ashamed, though Cullen doesn’t know if her reaction is because of her upbringing, or because she’s so new to this. He doesn’t know enough about the dalish’ views on sexual relations to make an educated guess. 

 

“Is that alright with you?” he asks again, placing his fingers under Ellaina’s chin and forcing her head up, so she has to look at him. She nods again, and Cullen can see her pupils dilate. He smiles at her, then steps away to sit on the edge of the bed, patting his lap in offering.

 

“Now?” Ellaina asks, her cheeks reddening. 

 

“Yes. Come here, lie over my knees.”

 

Ellaina breathes out heavily through her mouth as she practically sprints across the room to get to him, tearing off her robe and letting it fall onto the floor before she climbs over his legs, on her front. Her ass is placed above Cullen’s crotch, his cock pressed against her hip bone, creating a delicious sort of friction when she wiggles herself into a comfortable position, and she pillows her head with her arms. Cullen trails his hand over her back and down to her butt, stroking it a few times. He reaches between her legs and rubs over her clit, dipping his finger between her folds to check if she’s wet - and she is, though his finger is only slightly damp when he pulls it back. 

 

“I’ll do ten,” Cullen explains, squeezing one of her asscheeks in his hand, “then I’ll ask you if you want more.”

 

“Yes,” Ellaina gasps, nodding wildly. Cullen stomach turns - not in disgust, but in excitement - when he raises his hand, aiming for Ellaina’s left cheek. The sound of his hand slapping against her skin echoes around the room, mixing together with Ellaina’s moans. Cullen’s cock jerks in his smalls.

 

“One,” he says, his voice surprisingly steady. He rubs over Ellaina’s arse before hitting her for the second time, this time leaving behind a hint of redness when his hand lands on the same space as before. He does the same to her other cheek, counting down to number four, and Ellaina is already a mess, her hips jerking with every slap. “Keep your legs still,” Cullen orders when she bends them, obstructing him from getting a good angle on her ass. “I’ll stop if you do that again.   
  
“No, no, please-” Ellaina cries, pressing her shins into the mattress so she’s not tempted to raise them again. Her cheeks sting and feel hot - Cullen definitely isn’t holding back on her, giving her exactly what she wants. “I won’t move them again, I swear, please-”

 

“Quiet,” Cullen barks. “I want you to count, and you’re not allowed to say anything that is not a number. Understood?”

 

Ellaina nods, gasping when his palm comes down at the juncture of her ass and her thigh. “Five!” she yells, before she bites into her wrist to keep herself from begging for more, quicker hits. “Five,” she whispers again, just in case.

 

Cullen rubs over her ass, admiring the dark pink shade her skin is turning. He can clearly see the outline of his fingers, tracing them lightly as Ellaina squirms beneath his touch. Without warning, he brings his hand down again, straight over both her cheek, watching her ass bounce from the force. 

 

“Six!” Ellaina counts, sobbing against the mattress. He watches as her lips form around unspoken words, a few tears escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks before they get soaked up by the sheets. He hesitates before the next hit, not sure if her tears are a good or a bad sign - when she starts pushing her ass up and looks at him with pleading eyes, he knows that he can push her harder than he thought he could.

 

He barely gives her time to shout out the numbers in-between the seventh, eighth, and ninth hit. Ellaina isn’t holding back at all anymore, openly crying, pressing her legs down from where they’re struggling to stay straight. Her ass is bright red by the time the last hit lands, and Ellaina laughs when he starts rubbing calming circles on her back up to her shoulders. He won’t give her ten more - he’s not sure she could take it. 

 

She’s dripping wet when he touches between her legs again, carefully pushing one finger into her cunt and fucking her with it, while he uses his other hand to spread her cheeks apart. Her asshole clenches when he rubs over it, and he can’t stop himself from spitting into her crack, watching his saliva drop down over her holes and down to her clit. He rubs over her a few times, hearing her moan and beg for more, before deciding that,  _ fuck, yes _ , he would give her more.

 

“Up, on the bed,” he says, watching as Ellaina scrambles up from his lap and lies down on her back, hissing when her ass touches the sheets He’s quick to take off his clothes and climb on top of her, holding his cock in his hand as he rubs it over her cunt, getting the head of it wet with her juices before carefully pressing against her opening. He can feel her heartbeat against his chest, can see her eyes widening when she feels him press up against her maidenhead, but she doesn’t object, just angles her hips up so his cock slides a little deeper. 

 

“I heard you and Sera talk today,” he whispers breathlessly against her lips. “What is it you want to call me?”

 

“Oh,  _ fenedhis lasa _ ,” Ellaina says, turning beet red. “I told her not go around, yelling about it!  _ Please  _ just forget about it.”

 

“No. I want you to do it. Thank me for spanking you.” He pulls back his cock slightly, pushing her hips down when she tries to follow him. “Say it.”

 

“Thank you,” Ellaina whispers, closing her eyes.

 

“Thank you, who?” Cullen prods.

 

“Thank you, Cullen?” He shakes his head, sitting up from his position on top of her.

 

“Wait!” she whines, pulling him back. “Thank you, daddy _. Creators _ ,” she turns away, hiding her face behind her hands. Cullen kisses her throat, sucking where he had left bruises with his hands just over a week prior when they had first touched each other. They’re almost faded completely, but he doesn’t want to leave new ones - the gossip had been bad enough the first time around, and he doesn’t want her to have to explain herself again. 

 

“You don’t need to be ashamed when you’re with me,” Cullen says, kissing her lips when Ellaina wraps her arms around his shoulders. “You can trust me with anything, even if you think it’s too dirty, or too sinful.” 

 

Ellaina nods and closes her eyes when Cullen presses his cock against her pussy again, slowly nudging the head into her. He keeps the first thrust shallow and slow, watching her face as her forehead wrinkles and she bites her lip. She feels divine, tight and hot around his cock, and it’s been entirely too long since Cullen’s allowed himself to stumble into bed with someone like this - he’s not sure he can last long. She’s so wet he accidentally slips out when his thrusts become quicker, and he has to wrap his hand around his shaft to guide himself back in. When he raises his hand again, there is blood on his fingers. Ellaina’s eyes are closed, thank the Maker, and Cullen quickly wipes the blood off his hand, staining the bedsheets red. 

 

“How does it feel?” he asks, wanting to make sure she’s feeling more pleasure than pain. It takes a few seconds for her to answer, but when she does, her eyes are open and honest as she looks up at him.   
  
“Amazing,” she whispers, and Cullen groans, fucking into her harder than before. It’s not the perfect position for him to touch her, so he sits on his lower legs, pulling her hips up so she doesn’t slide off his cock. He can rub her clit like that, damned to the Fade with blood, watch her throw back her head as she gets closer to coming. She’s so responsive, only needs a few flicks of his fingers before she’s coming, and Cullen only allows himself a few more seconds before pulling out of her, fucking into his own fist before he comes on her abdomen. 

 

The clean up after is almost awkward, Cullen apologizing whenever Ellaina hisses out of pain, be it from her sore buttocks or any lingering discomfort from her deflowering. She’s quick to tell him off, tell him how much she had liked what they’d done -  _ ‘all of it,’ _ she says, staring at him.

 

“You are… entirely too good for me,” Cullen whispers when he holds her in his arms, their naked, sweaty bodies pressing against another as they try to fall asleep. He nods off a few times, only to wake up to Ellaina shifting around because she can’t sleep. She ends up lying away from him after she notices how often she disturbs him, but Cullen keeps his hand on her hip all throughout the night, not wanting her to have to fall asleep without any affection from him after he had taken her for the first time. 

  
  


He asks Rylen if he could organise some witherstalk the next day, excuses already on his tongue when his second in command raises his eyebrows at him. It’s well known as a good contraceptive, and Cullen is grateful when Rylen chooses to keep his mouth shut instead of making a smart comment. A glass vial full of the plant is on his desk by the end of the day - freshly plucked, the way it is most effective. Cullen hides it in his pocket before making his way up to Ellaina’s quarters.

 

They have dinner together, as they do most nights now, easy conversation between them as they discuss their day and their plans for the next few weeks. It’s almost like it always has been, though it feels slightly different - they’re closer now, know each other's bodies and their secrets. Cullen doesn’t think he’s ever felt so protective of any other woman he’s seen in the past, and it makes his breath catch in his throat whenever he realises how much he loves her. 

 

“I… brought you something,” Cullen says after they’re done eating, their plates carried away by servants. He pulls out the vial with the witherstalk, placing it between them on the desk. “It’s-”

 

“I know what it is,” Ellaina laughs, searching around in her desk before pulling out two identical vials full of the plant. “Both Cassandra and Dorian gave me some today.”

 

“Oh,” Cullen says, hit with the fact that it seems like everybody knows that he’s bedding the Inquisitor. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

“I don’t think Cassandra is mad as much as she is disappointed.” Ellaina tries to play it off with a laugh, but Cullen knows Cassandra disapproving of their relationship hits her hard. He’ll have to talk to Cassandra about it, tell her that all her anger should be directed at him, and none at Ellaina. “I guess Dorian thinks it’s funny, though.” 

 

“Funny,” Cullen repeats, dryly. “ _ Funny? _ ” 

 

“He talked about…  _ daddy issues _ , to me. I was quick to tell him off.”

 

“Sweet Maker,” Cullen says, mortified. “Did you tell _ everyone _ about that?”

 

“Of course not! I just think our relationship invites… certain speculations.” Ellaina shrugs. “You’re not bothered, are you?”

 

“Not by you calling me that, but… it’s complicated. I’d rather that my -  _ our _ \- private affairs stay like that.”

 

“I think that’s… honorable, but impossible,” Ellaina sighs, “they’re already talking about it in Orlais.”

 

“ _ Already? _ ”

“Someone must have seen us dance on the balcony.”   
  


“I _ knew _ that was a bad idea.”

 

“It was so romantic though!” Ellaina smiles, elbows on the table and her head in her hands. “I would have let you take me, right then and there.”

 

Cullen grins slyly, taking a sip of wine. “Oh, I know. You’ve lusted after me from the start, you dirty, little-”

 

Ellaina’s laugh interrupts him, her foot lightly kicking against his shin. “You’re one to talk.”

 

Cullen smiles over the rim of his glass, looking over the woman in front of him. He stills sees the young, innocent girl who had been confused and scared the first time he’d met in Haven, but there’s something new about her. A delightful happiness that overshadows how burdened she is from her role as Inquisitor - Cullen’s happy he’s able to say that he plays a positive part in her life.

 

“I love you,” he says, watching her grin turn soft as she looks back at him. She pulls her feet up on the chair and wraps her arms around them, placing her chin on her knees. She’s really is the most beautiful person he’s ever met. 

 

“You’re a sap. But I love you, too.” 

  
“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls feed me with kudos and comments im begging


End file.
